<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Search my heart by Luaember</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100894">Search my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaember/pseuds/Luaember'>Luaember</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaember/pseuds/Luaember</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short saimota fic I wrote back in like September</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Search my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito, Kaede, and Shucihi were all still doing sit-ups while Maki sat watching them after finishing hers. Kaede finished next because of the train ring her and Maki did alone at 3 a.m.</p><p>“Hey Maki Roll,” Kaede says, “do you want to go to my room and hang out?”</p><p>“Why not? It’s better than staring down at everyone.” Maki said getting up following Kaede. </p><p>“We’ll watch some dancing with the stars. Consider it a girls night.” When they were out of sight Kaito turned to Shuichi. </p><p>Kaito sighed. “The stars are beautiful.”  </p><p>“Which one was your favorite?” Shuichi asks, facing him. </p><p>“The Little Dipper.” </p><p>“Is there a reason?”</p><p>“It reminds me of my sidekick.” Kaito said, giving a thumbs up. </p><p>“Then mines the Big Dipper. If little dippers it’s sidekick like I am to you then you’re my Big Dipper.” Shuichi lied down. </p><p>“I liked that.”</p><p>“Your eyes are shining brighter than the stars.”</p><p>“You’re the reason they are.” A shooting star went by. “You make a wish?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Can I make mine come true?” Shuichi nodded and Kaito moved closer to Shuichi kissing him.</p><p>“Guess both of ours did.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>